Time Jumped to 1955
The starship sets a course to 1955 and Kiva enters the bridge. Jimmy: Whoa.. This technology is very interesting.. Sasha: I know. We took very good care of it. Ratchet: Hey, Kiva. From what you told me, we should be there within five minutes. Isn't there something you can do in the meantime? Kiva: Of course. - Kiva heads out of the bridge and sees Terra thinking on his own. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Terra: Hey, sweetie. Kiva: We will arrive in 1955 in about five minutes. Terra: That's good to hear. How are you feeling? Kiva: I'm good, my love. I feel like I wanna do something for five minutes. Terra: Same here. I'm planning for our dance date once we get there. I've haven't got the full details yet, but it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you. Kiva: Alright, my love. Terra: So, what about you? Kiva: I just need to do something till we get to 1955. Terra: That's alright. In case you're wondering, Reia is in the meditation chamber. Kiva: Oh, okay. Terra: You seem to be more confident than usual. Is everything okay? Kiva: I'm fine. Terra: Don't be afraid to say something, sweetie. Everyone will listen to you, even me. Kiva: Well.. - Kiva tried to say something, until she has a question to ask him and Reia, when she has a chance. Kiva: Do you think..? Terra: That you have been changed since you are chosen for the mark? Kiva: Yeah. Terra: Little by little, you may have. Kiva: Totally. Terra: But no matter how much you change, you're still special. Kiva: Thanks, my love. Terra: You're ready to continue your training with Reia? Kiva: Yes. - Both Kiva and Terra headed to the mediation chamber door. Terra: Reia is right through there. If there's a problem, I'll be right at the doorstep. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva entered the room and finds Reia quietly meditating. Kiva sit down in front of her. Kiva: Hey, master. Reia: Kiva, you seem to have enough experience. Are you ready to learn the Teleport skill? Kiva: Yes, master. - Reia placed her hands on Kiva's mind and the energy flows between them. The two transported back to the mountains and Reia already grabbed her Power Pole. Reia: Since you already know how to defend from someone using Teleport, it's time for you to use it. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: This time, you try to touch me with your Keyblade. I'll be sensing where you go during the attack. Now, come on! Kiva: You got it! - Kiva charged forward and tries to teleport, but accidentally bumps into Reia. Kiva: Oops..sorry. - Reia help Kiva back up on her feet. Reia: It's okay. You'll get it, because you're a fast learner. Kiva: I know. Reia: Okay, try again. This time, use your energy to teleport within a short distance. Come at me! Kiva: Alright! - Kiva charged towards and sucessfully teleports behind Reia, but trips and falls to the ground. Kiva: Ow... Reia: Are you okay, my student? - Reia helps Kiva back up again. Kiva: I think I bruised my leg. Reia: Don't worry, I'll take care of it. - Using a new healing chi technique she learned in Deep Jungle, Reia touched Kiva's leg and healed her. Kiva: Thanks, master. Reia: Guess what? You just teleport behind me. Kiva: Hey... I did! Reia: Well done. Now comes the hard part. The skill you just learned is most known for a getaway that's planned. If you're going to stop Zemo and strike back, this skill will give you one of the edges you need. Okay, try one more time. When you're going to use it, clear your mind. Use your senses to find your enemy from behind you. Do it too close or too far, Zemo will strike you down. Now for the ultimate test for your 'Teleport'. Show me. Kiva: Yes, master. - Kiva charged towards Reia, teleports behind her and attacks, but Reia blocks it and steps back. Reia: Well done. You now learned the 'Teleport' skill. Use it well. Kiva: Yes, master. - Before Reia can end the training lesson, Kiva has a question about her recent healing technique. Kiva: How did you learn your healing technique?? Reia: During our visit in Deep Jungle, I took a look around and found some herbs. By touching them, I just felt a skill to heal. From clearing the small damages to repair cracked bones. Are you saying you wish to learn this skill next? Kiva: Yes, master. Reia: I shall consider your offer. - The world around them disappeared and the two got back to the starship. Kiva stands up and gets out of the room, where Terra is waiting for her. Kiva: Hi, Terra. Terra: Hey. Did you learn anything new? Category:Scenes